


It's Nice to Have a Friend

by darkgirl11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki attack on the Sand, Chuunin Exams, Exchanging Vows, Friends to Lovers, Kankukiba wedding, Kankuro is a good friend, Kankuro proposes, Kankuro saves Kiba, Kankuro to the rescue, Kankuro x Kiba - Freeform, Karura lives, Kiba vs Sakon and Ukon, Kiba's dad walks out, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Sand siblings move to the Leaf, Sasuke retrieval squad, Shy Gaara, anitsocial Kankuro, based off "It's Nice to Have a Friend" by Taylor Swift, kankukiba, sad Kiba, sleepy Kiba, walkthrough of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Kankuro didn't know what to expect when his mother took him and his siblings to the Leaf to start a new life without their father. Kankuro wasn't expecting much but he certainly wasn't expecting to make friends with a kid who was more dog than boy. Together, Kankuro and Kiba walk through the ups and downs in their lives in hopes that one day they can find love in one another.ORThis is a walkthrough of how Kankuro and Kiba became friends, how they grew together, and how they fell in love with each other. Despite going through many hardships, they only grew stronger together.





	It's Nice to Have a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, I'm back with another Kankukiba story! So just a heads up that there will be tweaks to the original story, obviously since Kankuro moved to the Leaf. There are moments were I try to stick to the anime so I mean I go in and out of what really happened to make it meet my Kankukiba standards. I wanted to make this is kind of a quick walkthrough so not everything is going to have like some super in depth explanation... anyways, thank you for reading this! I heard Taylor Swift's song "It's Nice to Have a Friend" and then this happened so I encourage you all to listen to that song because there are some mentions of the song lyrics. Okay... I'm done now. Enjoy!

Kankuro watched as Gaara held onto his mother’s skirt while she spoke to the Third Hokage. Gaara was visibly scared by everything. Temari rested a hand on Gaara’s shoulder as if to try to help him calm down. Kankuro just stood there with wide eyes as he tried to listen in on what the grown ups were saying. From what he heard, his little family would be moving to the Leaf.

Kankuro was only five years old but he could tell that his mother and father were having problems. While Temari always took Gaara away during their parents’ disagreements, Kankuro would try to listen in on what they were saying. From what he could tell, their father was growing distant from them because of his role as the Kazekage. Their mother was bringing them to the Leaf for a fresh start without him.

As the small family left the office, they walked through the streets to try to find their new home. Gaara was holding his mother’s and Temari’s hand while Kankuro just stayed close to his mother’s open side. Kankuro was watching everything around them. He thought it was weird how there weren’t any sand dunes anywhere. He also found it weird how the buildings didn’t look like sand castles.

Everything he was used to had changed. There were no more sandstorms. There were kids running around everywhere with smiles on their faces. Some of the kids would even wave hi to the Sand siblings, causing each of the kids to stand still as if they were at a loss for words. They weren’t used to people being friendly towards them.

Gaara was scared that the kids were coming to be mean but he was surprised when a little blonde boy walked up to him and gave him a flower. Gaara was hesitant to let go of Kurura and Temari’s hand but he slowly released them and reached out to grab the flower. He looked down at the flower and then looked into eyes as blue as the sky. He had cat like whisker markings on his face and a smile that seemed to be ever present.

“My name’s Naruto Uzumaki and I’m gonna be Hokage one day!”

“M-My name is Gaara. I just moved here from the Sand.”

“That’s really cool! Are you going to go to the academy here?”

“I… don’t know.”

Gaara looked up at Karura, who sent him warm smile before speaking for him, “It’s nice to meet you, Naruto. My name is Karura and these are my other children, Temari and Kankuro. I’ll be enrolling them in the academy. I’d love to have you over for something to eat if you’re not busy.”

“I’d love that!”

Kankuro didn’t know how he felt about this Naruto character. He seemed to only be paying attention to Gaara but he figured that’s because they were closer in age. Kankuro and Temari watched as Naruto and Gaara walked side by side, smiling as they spoke to each other. Kankuro was happy that Gaara had made a friend so fast but it made him worry if he could do the same here.

As they entered their new home, Naruto ran in and complimented the family on choosing such a beautiful home. All the children ran upstairs after to pick out their rooms. Temari got the largest room, seeing as how she was the first born and the only girl. Kankuro got the next biggest room and Gaara was left with the smallest one but none of them complained since in Suna they all shared one room together.

The children ran outside next, trying to determine if their yard was big enough to meet their standards. If they were going to be attending the academy then they were going to need a yard big enough for them to train in, especially with their unique jutsu. After deeming the yard large enough, they all ran around playing tag. Kankuro couldn’t remember a time where he saw Temari and Gaara smiling this much. Maybe life would be better here.

When the friends tired themselves out, they laid together on the grass just looking up at the clouds in the sky. Temari was the one to break the silence as she asked their new friend, “So, Naruto, where are all your friends today? I’d love to meet them.”

“I… don’t have many friends.”

“Huh? Why not?”

“The village kinda hates me.”

“I don’t understand. You don’t have any friends?”

Naruto shifted uncomfortably before answering her, “Well, I mean, I’ve got some friends but we don’t play as much as I’d like to. There’s Shikamaru and Choji but those two are best friends so they’re always with each other. And then there’s Kiba but his parents are kinda scary so I don’t go near his house when they’re around. My friends are really fun and you’ll be able to meet them at the academy soon!”

The four friends spent the rest of the day talking and playing with each other. Naruto would tell the Sand siblings all about his friends and how he was going to be the Hokage one day. Hearing Naruto talk about he wanted to be the one to protect the village and to want to make everyone living in the village feel like his family really stuck to Gaara. Kankuro noticed how Gaara was even more quiet than usual but decided not to say anything about it yet.

After Naruto told the Sand siblings as much as he thought he could, they took their turn to tell him about what life was like in Suna. They told him that their father is the Kazekage and they answered all of the questions Naruto hurled their way. It was more so Temari and Gaara answering his questions while Kankuro just nodded in agreement.

When it was getting late, Naruto took his leave but promised to come visit the next day. As Temari and Gaara saw their friend off, Kankuro and his mother waved from the front doorway. Karura looked down at Kankuro and smiled softly, “He’s a good one, Kankuro. I hope that you’ll let yourself get close to others here.”

Kankuro looked up at his mother but didn’t say anything back to her. That night Kankuro really thought about what she had said. He noticed that Temari and Gaara were much more accepting of this major transition but he couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed by everything. He just moved to a completely different village without his father so he needed time to really come to terms that this was going to be his life from now on.

For the next few weeks, Kankuro tried to interact with Naruto more when he would come over. He tried to fit in but he always felt a little out of place. He felt that Naruto was better friends with Gaara than with him and that was okay. He only prayed that tomorrow when he went to the academy with his siblings that he could make his own friends.

When the morning came, Kankuro and his siblings met up with Naruto to walk to the academy together. Kankuro dawned his purple face paint in a sharp yet unique pattern, causing Naruto to tell him that it looked really cool. As they walked down the sidewalk Kankuro fell behind the other three, opting to look down at the ground instead of at all the houses around him.

He looked up once to see that the other three kids had found a chalk drawing of a game of hopscotch and jumped through it as they carried on their way. Kankuro stood in front of the hopscotch game and debated on jumping through it as well but then decided to walk around it instead. It wouldn’t be as much fun if he played all by himself.

When the friends made it to the academy they scurried down the hall to their classroom. Iruka was there to greet the children, assigning them to the open seats in the class. Kankuro sat in the back beside a boy who was clearly passed out with his head in his arms on the table. Kankuro shook his head as the boy next to him seemed to twitch. Class hadn’t even begun and he was sleeping.

Kankuro tried his best to pay attention to the class but he found he was more preoccupied with seeing how his siblings were doing. Temari seemed to enjoy pestering the boy next to her with spiky hair, despite him obviously telling her she was troublesome. Gaara was near the front of the class, sitting next to a loud-mouthed Naruto.

Soon enough, the bell rang for lunch and the boy next to Kankuro shot up, startling the Suna native. The boy’s hair was wild, sticking up in every direction. Kankuro was shocked when the boy looked around at everything, noticing how the sleepy boy had animalistic looking eyes. He had red triangle markings on his face and Kankuro was curious as to how they didn’t get messed up when he was sleeping. The boy turned to Kankuro and yawned.

“Is it lunch time already?”

“Uh, yeah, glad you could join the world of the living.”

“Hey, you’re new. My name’s Kiba, what’s yours?”

“I’m Kankuro. Are you friends with Naruto, by chance?”

Kiba slowly stood up, stretching as he answered the other male, “Yeah, we hang out with Shikamaru and Choji but they’re all kinda scared of my parents so they don’t come around my house too much. We play together during lunch time so you should come and play with us!”

Kiba walked down the steps but sniffed the air, causing him to turn quickly and ask Kankuro, “Hey, you don’t smell like you’re from here. Is there any chance that you’re from the Village Hidden in the Sand? I’m getting this sort of sandy smell from you.”

The Suna native was visibly confused by what Kiba was talking about smelling like sand. How could he smell him? Kankuro got up and followed the other male, answering his question as well, “Uh, yeah, I’m from Suna. How the hell did you smell that?”

Kiba blushed a little as he explained, “Well, you see I’m from the Inuzuka clan and we specialize in combat with our canine partners. Since we spend so much time with dogs we’ve developed and evolved so that we can smell and hear just as good, if not better, than our dogs. I can sniff out someone’s chakra level but I’m not the best at it yet.”

“So, you’re trying to say you’re half dog?”

“I mean, I guess.”

Kankuro could tell that Kiba was a little embarrassed by being called a dog but he couldn’t figure out why he thought Kiba looked cute with that blush on his face. Kankuro nudged the other boy to get him out of his thoughts, smiling at the fanged grin Kiba gave back at him. Kiba motioned for Kankuro to follow him and the two made their way down the halls.

When they made it outside, Kiba grinned and waved to his friends. Kankuro was surprised to see that Temari and Gaara were already with the rest of Kiba’s friends. Kiba kept that grin on his face as he grabbed Kankuro’s sleeve, yanking him towards everyone else. Kankuro blinked for a second as he was being dragged but then gave a soft smile. He kinda liked this Kiba kid.

After discussing the game they would play, Naruto drew a circle in the dirt and Shikamaru grabbed a can from Choji’s lunch. Shikamaru stood the can up in the circle and everyone touched their noses, declaring “nose goes.” Kiba, not paying attention at the time, was declared the seeker in their can game of hide and seek. Kiba groaned and watched as Shikamaru ran forward and kicked the can into the air.

All the kids ran away as Kiba sprinted off towards the can. Kiba hustled back to the circle and placed the can down. He looked around quickly before putting his hands on his face, covering his eyes as he counted aloud. Kankuro was hiding in the bushes while Naruto was trying to lift Gaara into a tree. Temari had dragged Shikamaru off towards the training grounds to hide behind the wooden posts.

The rest of the friends ran around trying to find an empty spot for them to hide. Every now and then the friends would poke their heads out of their hiding spots to look at Kiba to make sure he wasn’t peeking. Everyone popped their heads back into their hiding spots when they saw that he had counted up to fifty.

Kiba moved his hands from his face and looked around for any friends who were bad at hiding. After determining that no one was hiding in plain sight, he sniffed the air to try to catch his friends’ scents. One scent was sticking out to him out of all the ones he could smell. He grinned as he took off running towards the bushes, diving into them and tackling Kankuro to the ground.

“I found you!”

Kankuro let out a chuckle at the boy sitting on top of him with a laugh that was too contagious for his own good. Kiba blushed when he realized that he was still sitting on Kankuro, quickly getting back to his feet. The fanged boy reached out his hand, the blush staying on his face as he helped his friend up. Kankuro shook his head with a smile as he watched Kiba sniff out the rest of their friends.

All the friends groaned when they were found, complaining that having Kiba be the seeker wasn’t fair since he could sniff them out. After a few more games, the bell rang for everyone to go back inside. The kids slowly walked back in, giggling to each other all the way back to their classroom.

Kiba and Kankuro took their seats next to each other, snickering to one another throughout each lesson. A few hours passed and just when Kiba felt like he was going to fall asleep again the bell rang to tell everyone that it was time to go home. Kiba yawned and looked over to see that Kankuro was shaking his head at him with a smile on his face.

“Wanna walk home together, Kiba?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

As the two friends exited the building and turned the corner, Kiba instantly spotted the hopscotch that Kankuro had walked around earlier. There was a sparkle in Kiba’s eyes as he turned to Kankuro and grabbed his sleeve, pulling his friend over to it. Kankuro was laughing along with his friend as Kiba jumped in each box. He hopped out and turned to face his friend, cheering for him to go now.

Kankuro smiled as he decided to humor his friend, hopping through the boxes until he had reached the last one. The two of them were giggling as they ran through the streets and into the sunset. Kankuro couldn’t remember the last time he smiled so much that his face hurt. He looked at the boy with a the most carefree personality he’d ever seen and prayed that they would be friends forever.

As the sun was starting to set, Kiba and Kankuro made it to the Suna native’s house. Kankuro and Kiba were smiling at each other, bidding each other a good night and that they would see each other tomorrow. Kiba waved and stated that he would meet Kankuro in the front of his house so they could walk to school together. Kankuro watched the boy disappear beyond the horizon, his smile slowly fading away until Kiba was gone from his field of vision.

Kankuro couldn’t help but feel a little lonely now that Kiba was gone, despite knowing his family was waiting for him in the house. He turned and walked towards the front door, shocked to find his mother holding the door open for him with a smile on her face, “It seems like you’re better at making friends than you thought, Kankuro.”

“He makes it easy.”

Karura smiled at that and brought Kankuro into her arms, holding him tight before ushering him into the house. Temari was talking about her day in the living room, despite knowing that Gaara was with her all day. Their mother walked into the kitchen, Kankuro following in close behind her so he could talk to her one on one.

“So, who was your friend, Kankuro?”

“Kiba Inuzuka. He’s basically half dog but he’s fun.”

“You’re more than welcome to have him over anytime.”

“You’d really like him, mom.”

She smiled down at her son, who was rubbing the purple face paint off. She knelt down, taking the cloth from her son and helping him wipe off the spots that he had missed. Kankuro watched his mother with careful eyes, taking in this moment with her. Kankuro thought that maybe this time his family could truly be happy.

A few months went by and Kankuro and Kiba were now inseparable. Everyone knew that they were best friends but some suspected that there might be more to their relationship when they get older. Everything seemed to be good until one particular rainy day. It was the weekend and Kankuro was waiting for Kiba to come over. It wasn’t like Kiba to be late so after a few hours Kankuro decided to go to him.

Kankuro walked down the street with a black umbrella in his hand to shield him from the rain. He turned the corner and could instantly hear yelling and screaming coming from Kiba’s house. He quickened his pace, wincing as the noise just kept getting louder and louder until he got close to the stairs. That’s when it went quiet.

A tan skinned man with red triangles on his face barged out of the front door, looking back into the house and cursing at whoever was in there before walking down the stairs. Kankuro gasped when he saw a crying Kiba running out of the house, latching his little hands on the older man’s arm, desperately trying to pull him back towards the house.

“Let go of me, Kiba!”

“Please don’t leave, dad! Please don’t go! I’ll be good!”

“This isn’t about you! Get off!”

“Please, dad!”

Kankuro’s heart was breaking as the father swung his arm back, causing Kiba to fall onto the ground. The man thought that was going to be enough to stop Kiba but the child quickly got back up and launched himself back onto his father. Kiba’s tears were mixing together with the rain falling on his face so if anyone else saw this they would’ve never known he as crying.

Kiba was shaking like a leaf as he clung to his father’s arm, sobbing loudly, “Please, just stay and we can fix everything! You can’t leave me! You’re my dad, I need you here! I… I don’t want you to leave me! I’ll do anything just please… please, don’t leave me all alone…”

In one swift motion, the father threw Kiba to the ground. Kiba rolled over into a puddle, shaking as he got on his hands and knees. Kankuro was sure his heart was torn into pieces as Kiba looked up at his father with rain and tears pouring down his face, “I… I thought you loved me, dad…”

Kankuro watched as the father looked down at his son and then back to the front door where Tsume and Hana were holding each other. The father looked at his family one last time before turning and jumping away from them, not even bothering to look back on the people he was leaving behind.

Tsume wasted no time in shooting Kankuro a glance as if she was asking him to help Kiba. Kankuro nodded back slowly, watching the two females walk back into the house. Kiba was still on the ground, tiny fists shaking until he punched his reflection in the puddle. Kankuro walked over and put his umbrella over the smaller male, giving a small smile as Kiba looked up in surprise.

“K-Kankuro… what are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you.”

“You’re gonna catch a cold if you stay out here.”

“So will you.”

Kankuro crouched down, still holding the umbrella over Kiba. The smaller male looked away, tears threatening to spill down his face again. Kankuro used his free hand to reach over and put a finger under Kiba’s chin, gently moving his face so that they were looking at each other. Kiba closed his eyes and that’s when the tears fell down, streaming over his red triangles and then falling into the puddle.

“You’re too pretty to cry, Kiba.”

Kiba gasped at that, opening his eyes and looking up at Kankuro in shock. A light blush was dusting across Kiba’s face and it only made Kankuro happier to see it. He reached out his hand, silently asking Kiba to grab it. The fanged boy looked at the hand and then back to his friend, smiling slightly as he realized Kankuro’s purple face paint was starting to melt off from the rain.

The fanged boy grabbed the hand, allowing Kankuro to lift him up so they could make their way over to the front steps. Kiba huddled against Kankuro’s side, shaking from the cold and from crying. Kankuro wrapped an arm around his friend, holding the umbrella above them with his free hand.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, just listening to the rain and Kiba’s occasional sobbing. Kankuro didn’t even look at Kiba as he stated, “It was raining the day my mother took us from Suna, too. My father is the Kazekage of Suna but he was neglecting us so we came here without him. We walked out on him that day and sometimes I wonder what my life would’ve been like we stayed there with him. But then again… I wouldn’t have met you, Kiba.”

“Do you write to your dad?”

“No…sometimes I want to, though.”

“Why don’t you?”

“I don’t want to look back. I want to look towards the future.”

Kankuro could feel Kiba’s eyes on him, watching him as he continued to look out in the streets as he talked more, “We came here to make a better life for ourselves. I’ll admit that I was skeptical of coming here. I didn’t really talk to Naruto when he hung out with us but… then everything changed when I met you. I would’ve been all alone if it wasn’t for you.”

The two friends sat together in a comfortable silence, both of them watching as the rain slowly stopped. They looked out at the clouds as they started to drift away, revealing the sunlight. Kiba and Kankuro smiled as they found a small rainbow appearing in the sky. Kankuro smiled when Kiba snuggled closer to him, speaking into the crook of his neck.

“It’s nice to have a friend.”

* * *

“Kankuro! Hey! I haven’t seen you in a while, how have you been?”

“Hey, yeah, I’ve been stressed out lately.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Are you sure you and your mutt are ready?”

Kiba’s canine partner, Akamaru, barked at Kankuro, who bent down and scratched behind his ears. Akamaru licked Kankuro’s hand before running off towards Hinata and Shino. Kankuro stood up and smiled at his friend. Kiba really grew up these past years and now here he was participating in the Chuunin Exams with his friends.

Kiba was now fourteen while Kankuro was fifteen. Kiba wore a grey hoodie with fur outlining the hood. He always wore his hood but honestly, Kankuro thought it made him look even more attractive. Kankuro and Kiba were still the best of friends but they knew there was something more happening between each other.

Kankuro smirked as he grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket. Kiba tilted his head in confusion, what was he doing? Kankuro passed the note to Kiba, winking at him before walking away towards his siblings. Kiba stared at him for a second before opening the note, _wanna hang out on my roof later?_

He looked up from the note, trying to let it sink in that Kankuro could be potentially asking him on a date. He looked around for Kankuro, blinking a few times at the older male. Kankuro noticed Kiba’s eyes on him and he glanced over at him. Kankuro smirked as he winked at Kiba again, causing the younger male to blush. Kiba mouthed his answer to the Suna native.

“Yeah, sounds like fun.”

The first round of the Chuunin Exams was the test portion. Of course, there was a trick to it but Naruto and Kiba were such headstrong individuals that they both ended up standing up and shouting at the instructor at all the bullshit. Kankuro had to fight the urge to laugh at both of them. Kankuro kind of admired how Kiba would call someone out for their bullshit though. It really showed how passionate Kiba was.

After the instructor revealed the true intentions of the test, everyone was annoyed but left when they realized that they all passed. Kankuro found Kiba laughing with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji in the streets. Apparently, Kiba just found out that Naruto didn’t even fill out a single answer on the test and still got sent through to the second round of the Exams. Damn, Kiba had a contagious laugh.

Later that day when the sun was setting, Kankuro head the sound of someone walking around on his roof. He smiled to himself, Kiba was here. He made his way up to the roof and paused when he saw Kiba sitting on the edge of the roof staring out at the sunset. The sky was a beautiful pink shade with hints of orange in it as well.

Kankuro took a seat right next to him, both of them enjoying a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Kankuro looked down at his hand and noticed that his and Kiba’s were an inch away from each other. He took a deep breath before placing his hand on top of Kiba’s, causing the other male to blink until he was out of his thoughts. He looked down at his hand and then up to Kankuro.

“What are you-“

“Let’s stop playing games, Kiba.”

“Kankuro…”

“I’ve always wanted you.”

Kiba leaned in towards Kankuro as he spoke, “I… I’ve always wanted you, too. You have always been my best friend. I just never thought that someone like you would ever really be interested in someone like me… someone whose got daddy issues and I’m obnoxious and loud and part dog and I’m a lot to handle… I know I’m not going to make your life easy but I can’t help it… I’m selfish and I want to be with you.”

Kankuro watched the tears flood Kiba’s eyes, but the younger make wiped the tears away before they had a chance to make their journeys down his face. Kankuro leaned in as he replied, “All those things about you that you look down on are all the reasons why I want to be with you. I don’t want easy. I’m selfish, too. I’m no good but you make me want to be good. I want to do better for you.”

The fanged boy gasped at those words. Kiba wasted no time in grabbing Kankuro’s face and kissing him. Kankuro’s eyes widened at first but then they closed, kissing the other male back. When they pulled away, Kankuro couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that Kiba now had some purple paint on his lips from the kiss. Kiba wiped his face, getting the paint off but Kankuro was surprised when the red triangles didn’t wipe off as well.

“What? Do I have more paint on my face?”

“Uh, do those red triangles come off?”

“Huh? Oh… no, they don’t.”  


“Kiba… are those tattoos?”

It appeared as if Kiba was a little upset by that question. Kankuro tried to retract what he had said but Kiba cut him off, “Yeah, these are tattoos. Inuzuka clansmen get branded by these tattoos when they’re young to show to the world what clan we belong to. My… father branded me with these tattoos when I was three. It’s… the only way I can really remember him now.”

Kankuro wrapped his arms around Kiba, imitating the same way he held the younger male when Kiba’s father walked out on him. Kankuro pressed a kiss to the younger male’s hooded head, whispering to him that he was okay now. Kiba nuzzled his face into Kankuro’s neck, smiling against him.

“Nobody’s gonna hurt you if I have anything to say about it.”

* * *

The second round of the Chuunin Exams involved stealing a scroll from another team and then making it back to Anko. Kiba’s team ended up getting lucky when they found that an enemy team had the scroll that they were looking for. On their way back to finish the round, Akamaru had smelt someone with a frightening chakra. Kiba, not truly understanding the danger, set off with his team towards that chakra.

Kiba was shocked to find that the one Akamaru was smelling was Gaara. Kiba sniffed the air, shaking as he realized that Gaara had one of the strongest chakras he had ever come across. He looked over to see Kankuro looking bored as ever while Temari was rolling her eyes at the enemy team who had dared to cross their path.

Kiba and his friends were shaking as they watched Gaara kill the entire team. Was this really the same Gaara that he had grown up with? Sure, Gaara had gotten even more quiet as the years went on but he was always nice to Kiba. Hell, he was in the process of dating Naruto so it really shocked Kiba to see that he had this blood thirsty side. Kiba and his team were about to leave when they heard Gaara speak.

“It’s still not enough for me.”

“Come on, Gaara, let’s go.”

_Kankuro_. Kiba had figured that Kankuro knew that he was there watching them. Kankuro was trying to save them from Gaara but the younger sibling was not having any of it, “What are you, scared? Coward.”

Now he’s done it. Kiba couldn’t see it but he knew Kankuro was mad as hell for that comment. He could hear Kankuro walking over to Gaara and eventually he must’ve grabbed his little brother’s shirt. Kiba could hear Kankuro telling Gaara that sometimes he just needs to listen to what his big brother says. Nothing hurt Kiba more than when Gaara, out of anger, lashed out at Kankuro.

“I don’t see you as my big brother at all.”

_‘Gaara… you don’t mean that… don’t say that to Kankuro.’_

“If you get in my way, I’ll kill you.”

_‘Gaara…’_

Kiba was shaking at those words Gaara hissed at his brother. Those words were laced with hatred and he knew that Kankuro was just about ready to attack Gaara. He was thankful for Temari for begging Gaara to stop. If Temari hadn’t done that then Kankuro might not be alive.

It wasn’t until later that night that Kiba saw Kankuro. Kiba was sitting by his window, his mind still taking him back to those memories. He was shaking at the thought of Kankuro being killed at the hand of his own brother. He fought back the urge to cry, there was no room for emotions like that right now.

“You could’ve gotten killed today, Kiba.”

“K-Kankuro!”

“You shouldn’t have followed us.”

“I… I didn’t think the scent would’ve been his.”

Kiba moved out of the way so that Kankuro could enter his room. Kiba stood up, slowly pacing around the room as he continued, “Akamaru and I smelt a strong chakra and Hinata could see a lot of people up ahead… I couldn’t help it and I was curious so I went off looking for the person… I just didn’t think that it would’ve been Gaara. He’s… different now.”

Kankuro didn’t say anything back but he did cross his arms, almost as if he was trying to act unbothered by it. Kiba walked over to his lover, tears in his eyes as he said, “I know you don’t think this is a big deal but it is to me! Gaara wasn’t like this when we were growing up. You know him better than I do… he didn’t mean what he said to you.”

“Yes, he did, Kiba. Stop sugar coating this.”

“Don’t be an asshole just because I’m right!”

“You’re not right! You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Stop acting like you aren’t hurt by it!”

Kankuro unfolded his arms, glaring at Kiba as he growled, “I’m not hurt about what he said to me! Gaara’s been fucked up since he was born when our sorry excuse of a father sealed a damn sand spirit in him! You haven’t seen him at his worst but I have! I’m not hurt when he says he wants to kill me! I’m not mad, I’m not upset, I don’t care, Kiba! I only care that you were the idiot who couldn’t stay away and could’ve gotten killed!”

He was walking towards Kiba, who was taking a step back for every step forward Kankuro was taking. Kankuro was still ranting on to his lover, “You and your mutt smelled a strong chakra and I would’ve figured that you would’ve taken the hint that you should stay away but you didn’t! You don’t have any idea how close you were to being the next one to join those Rain ninja! Next time, use your fucking head, Kiba!”

Kiba’s back made contact with his wall after Kankuro yelled the last part at him. Kankuro was huffing and puffing, all his anger slowly disappearing when he saw Kiba lower his head. Kiba’s shoulders were shaking, a clear indicator that he was crying now. All the anger Kankuro had was gone when he realized he had backed his lover into the wall and made him cry.

“Kiba, I… I didn’t mean to-“

“I think… I think you should leave.”

“Kiba, please-“

“Please… just go.”

Kankuro opened his mouth to say something but realized anything he would’ve said wouldn’t have been heard by his lover. Kankuro jumped out of the window but didn’t miss how he could hear Kiba sinking to the ground and crying aloud. Kankuro wanted nothing more than to go in there and hold him but he knew he couldn’t. He knew he shouldn’t.

The next day it was the fighting portion of the Exams. There were a lot of upsets and some wins that everyone knew to expect. Of course, Kankuro won his match but when he looked up at Kiba for a smile, Kiba looked away from him. Kankuro sighed to himself and made his way back up to the stands.

Soon enough, it was Kiba’s turn to fight against Naruto. It was an interesting match, to say the least. In the end, Naruto had won and Kiba was escorted to the hospital. Kankuro watched his lover get carried out on a stretcher. His heart ached in his chest, basically yelling at him to go to the hospital to be there when he woke up.

“Where are you going, Kankuro?”

“Worry about yourself, Gaara.”

Kankuro could tell that Gaara was hurt by the venom Kankuro had in his voice but he chose not to look back. He carried on his way leaving the arena and made his way to the hospital. He found out that Kiba was being treated and would be out soon. He sat down in the waiting room and watched the red light above the doors, staring it down until after an hour it shut off.

He stood up when he saw the doors open, revealing a nurse pushing Kiba’s gurney out. Kiba had some bandages on his neck and even a patch-like one on his left cheek. He didn’t look like he was conscious until his eyes twitched and then fluttered open slowly. He opened and closed his eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the lighting before turning his head to see the other male.

“Wh-why are you here?”

“I was worried about you.”

The nurse started wheeling Kiba down the hall, causing Kankuro to chase after them. Kankuro followed the nurse into a room, watching as the woman helped him into the bed before walking out with the gurney. Kankuro closed the door behind him and then sat down in the chair beside Kiba. The fanged boy shook as he propped himself up against the back of the bed but refused to look at Kankuro.

Kankuro looked at Kiba and then looked down when the younger boy hissed, “Whatever you’re going to say to me just say it now. You want to tell me I didn’t use my fucking head enough in my fight just say it. You want to tell me that I’m just not cut out to be a ninja just fucking say it already! Just tell me you knew I was never going to be good enough for this!”

Kankuro could tell that Kiba was crying, he could hear it when Kiba barely choked the last part out. Kankuro looked over and saw that Kiba had tears rushing down his face and onto his bandaged hands. The Suna native let out a sigh before getting up and sitting on Kiba’s bed, pulling the reluctant teen into his arms.

He just let Kiba cry into him as he whispered to his lover, “I shouldn’t have blown up on you last night. You were right… I was hurt and upset with Gaara and I took it out on you. I was never mad at you for coming to watch us. I was… I was scared that something would happen to you and I… I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt.”

Kiba looked up at him, did he really mean that? Kiba blushed when he felt Kankuro kiss the top of his head before continuing, “I’m sorry that I took my frustration out on you. You were just trying to help me open up and I got mad at you. I said some bad things to you and you didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry, Kiba.”

Kankuro was surprised when he felt a pair of lips on his but as quickly as they came they left. He looked at Kiba, surprise evident on his face. Kiba just smiled at him, that light pink blush Kankuro loved was dusting over his lover’s cheeks. Kankuro couldn’t help but hold onto him tighter.

“Thank you, Kankuro.”

* * *

In a matter of months everything went to shit. The Sand had attacked the Leaf under Orochimaru’s order. It turns out that Orochimaru ambushed Rasa and placed him under a genjustu. With Rasa out of the way, Orochimaru posed as the Kazekage and launched an attack against the Leaf, successful in killing the Third Hokage and making the Sand siblings look like the enemy when Gaara slipped up and let Shukaku out.

It took a lot of time and convincing for people to understand that Kankuro and his siblings had nothing to do with the attack on the Leaf. They were just caught up in this because Gaara’s meltdown looked too planned. After a while, the Sand siblings were no longer treated as the enemy but they still felt like they needed to prove to the village that they were good.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto had gotten into such a big fight that they could’ve killed each other or Sakura if Kakashi hadn’t interfered. Soon after that, the four Sound ninja had infiltrated the village and passed on information to Sasuke. They lured him out of the village with the hope of making Sasuke stronger so that he could defeat Itachi.

Sasuke had disappeared last night and the only ones who knew about it were Sakura and the jonin who had brought her to Tsunade. Time was running out so Tsunade sent Shikamaru out to recruit ninja for the Sasuke Retrieval Squad. Shikamaru was rushing around the entire village for ninja when he ran into Kiba on his morning walk with Akamaru.

“So, we need to bring Sasuke back?”

“Don’t think this will be easy. Is Kankuro around?”

“He won’t be back from his mission with his squad until later.”

“Damn it. We’ve got to get moving, Kiba.”

For the next thirty minutes, Kiba and Shikamaru recruited whoever they could They were successful in getting Naruto, Choji, and Neji. They knew they weren’t much but they would have to be enough for the job. Kiba saw the pained look in Lee and Sakura’s eyes when they realized that they wouldn’t be able to join the squad on their mission. All they could do is send them off.

Kiba wished that he could’ve left a note for Kankuro to let him know he was going off on a mission but there was no time. He just prayed that Tsunade would tell Kankuro where he was and that he was going to do his best to bring Sasuke back. Yet, Kiba soon realized bringing Sasuke back was easier said than done.

The squad was good at tracking down the enemy, not that Kiba thought they wouldn’t with him leading the squad. The only problem was that once they came into contact with the Sound ninja, the squad members were getting picked off one by one. Choji had been the first one to stay behind to battle against the biggest Sound ninja. Kiba and Naruto made markings on a tree, hoping that Choji would live to see them so he would know they believed in him.

Neji was the next one to stay behind. He was the only one who stood a chance against the spider-like Sound ninja. Neji was a key piece that none of them really wanted to lose but if Neji didn’t stay behind then they’d all be stuck in the ninja’s web with no chance at rescuing Sasuke. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto went on ahead, silently wishing Neji good luck.

The three of them had done well in tracking down the final two ninja but all good things come to an end. Akamaru had fallen while setting up a paper bomb and Sakon was all too eager to trap the dog against the branch. Sakon and Kiba were rushing towards Akamaru when the paper bomb went off, sending both of them off a cliff. Kiba could hear his friends calling after them. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact.

_‘Don’t worry, guys… I’ll catch up with you.’_

Kiba wasn’t expecting his fight to be easy but at the same time he didn’t expect his enemy to be a combination of two people. Every punch and kick had another set of arms and legs coming out to amplify their power, making each attack more deadly than it should’ve been. It wasn’t long before Kiba and Akamaru decided that they were going to put all their cards on the table in their next attack.

They transformed into their ultimate attack form, the two headed wolf. In this form, their fang over fang attack would be even more deadly. With the last of their strength, they attacked their enemy and sliced them in two. Yet, just as the fight seemed to be in their favor, Kiba shook in fear as he watched the two halves of the ninjas reform into something out of a horror movie. Half of their bodies had turned into some scale-like monster.

Kiba was out of chakra and Akamaru ran in to take an attack meant for his owner, leaving Akamaru out of commission. But the worst was yet to come. With one of the twins left blind from the dynamic marking, Kiba was left up against the remaining one. Kiba looked around, searching for the twin only to find that he had merged with his own body.

This wasn’t good. The enemy’s head literally sprouted a neck out of his shoulder. Kiba couldn’t even move if he wanted to, he was completely in shock by this jutsu. But then, an idea popped into Kiba’s head. He closed his eyes, silently apologizing to Kankuro for what he was about to do. With the little strength he had left, Kiba pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself.

Kiba coughed up blood as he drove the kunai deeper into himself, smirking slightly as he saw the enemy coughing up blood as well. Kiba yanked out the kunai, that smirk still on his face as the opponent called him insane for using his own jutsu against him. No one he had ever fought even dared to think about hurting themselves, let alone killing themselves to escape the jutsu.

Kiba gave a longing look to Akamaru and prayed that when this was all over that Kankuro would take care of him. Kiba aimed the kunai at his heart, opting to end it all now instead of causing more pain. He looked over his shoulder at the head and smirked, _let’s die together!_

He plunged the kunai into his skin, screaming out as he felt the pain of the kunai and the pain of the enemy pulling himself out of his body to avoid the attack. Kiba pulled out the kunai, giving a pained smile as he was able to change the direction of the kunai just before he stabbed himself to avoid an injury that could kill him immediately. With the last of his strength, Kiba threw a smoke bomb and disappeared with Akamaru.

He wasn’t going to last much longer with his injuries but he had to get Akamaru out of there. The two of them snuck down the river and into the forest, trying to gain some more distance between him and the enemy. With the little medical ninjutsu he knew, he was able to create a herbal form of medicine to treat Akamaru’s wounds. He put some on his own injuries but he winced at the pain, he wouldn’t be able to hang on much longer.

Kiba trudged onwards though, knowing well enough that the enemy would be trying to find him and finish him off. He tried his best but he was suffering from the blood loss from his injuries. He fell down, crawling over to a tree and leaning his back against it. He held Akamaru close in his shaking arms, apologizing for the pain he was in.

A chilling voice filled the air soon after that, causing Kiba to curse at how quickly it took the enemy to find him. He didn’t buy himself as much time as he thought he would’ve. The enemy pulled out a kunai, ready to kill Kiba. The fanged boy took a deep breath to prepare himself for the end only to inhale a familiar scent. Kiba smirked as the enemy ran in for the kill.

“Wipe that grin off your face, kid, you’re gonna die!”

Just as the kunai was going to make contact with Kiba, a wooden figure stood in the way of the attack. The enemy stared in shock, he had just stabbed a puppet. But where did it come from and who was controlling it? He looked up to find a ninja jumping down with chakra strings attached to his fingertips.

“Who the hell are you?!”

“We’re shinobi…”

Kiba was relieved and surprised to find that Kankuro had come to his aid. He wouldn’t be alive right now if it wasn’t for Kankuro. Kiba watched as the enemy jumped back, trying to analyze Kankuro from a distance. Kiba looked up at Kankuro as he asked, “Weren’t you in a squad of three?”

“The others went on ahead because you couldn’t hack it.”

“You idiot!”

The enemy watched as the two of them seemed to argue with each other. It was annoying for him to watch so he figured he would try to end this quickly. He raced forward and eventually found a way to get a hand on Kankuro’s face. Kiba placed Akamaru on the ground and rushed up and tackled the man off of Kankuro.

The enemy yanked Kiba off and threw him back against the tree, smirking as he sunk down to the ground. Kankuro stood in front of his lover, trying to make sure the enemy knew Kiba was his to protect. Kankuro looked back at the shaking Kiba and whispered harshly, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“I can do this…”

“What the hell are you trying to prove here?!”  


“That I’m someone who’d die by your side.”

Those words caused Kankuro’s breath to hitch. Those were powerful words and they spoke volumes to Kankuro. Kankuro couldn’t even say anything back because the enemy had used this opportunity to race forward and grab Kankuro’s face once more. Kiba was struggling to get into a sitting position, crying out as the enemy dug his nails into his lover’s face.

“Kankuro!”

Kiba couldn’t help but smile a little when he saw that Kankuro’s face had started to turn into sand, revealing his Black Ant puppet in his place. In one swift motion, Kankuro’s puppet sunk its claws into the enemy, killing him instantly. It didn’t take long for the other sibling to show up to the fight, allowing the fallen twin to return into the body to try to rest while his brother took over.

Kankuro determined that they wouldn’t last long against him. He gave them five minutes the max. Kankuro wished he was wearing a watch to time himself but he suspected it only took around three minutes to lure the enemy into the Black Ant to send the Crow’s spear arms in for the kill. Kiba’s ears were ringing with the screams of Sakon and Ukon but he knew he was safe now. Kankuro had him now. He could rest.

“Kiba, what did he do to you? You’re bleeding all over!”

“I did it… he invaded my body so I had to get him out.”

“Kiba, you didn’t…”

“Please, you have to take care of Akamaru.”

Kiba’s vision was going dark, he was losing consciousness. He reached a shaky hand up to Kankuro’s face, giving a pained smile as he whispered, “I’m sorry you had to come rescue me… I’m happy you came… Kankuro…”

Everything went black after that.

He didn’t hear Kankuro screaming at him to wake up. He didn’t feel Kankuro taking him and Akamaru in his arms and carrying him back to the hospital. He didn’t see Kankuro running beside the gurney that was racing him towards the emergency room. Kiba didn’t hear the words Kankuro was crying to him.

“Kiba, please don’t leave me!”

The nurses pushing Kiba were fighting back tears as they saw Kankuro grab his hand and choke out, “Hold on, Kiba, I still want you! You’ve got to come back, I still need you! Come on, Kiba, we can make this right! I swear to love you all my life! Just, please… hold on, I still need you…”

Kankuro was forced to let go of Kiba’s hand as he was brought into the emergency room. He watched as the doors shut and the red light above the doors turned on, indicating that someone was in surgery. Kankuro dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands, screaming as loud as he could to try to keep himself from sobbing.

Hours had passed before the light finally turned off. Kankuro shot to his feet and waited for Kiba to come rolling out on the gurney. A nurse walked out, a tired expression on her face. Kankuro rushed to her, desperate to hear the news of the operation. She took a deep breath before smiling at Kankuro.

“Kiba will make a full recovery.”

* * *

The Sasuke Retrieval Squad’s mission was a failure and the repercussions were great. Sasuke escaped and ran straight into Orochimaru’s clutches. Kiba and his friends suffered injuries but recovered from them. Sakura never truly recovered from her broken heart and Naruto couldn’t live with the fact that he had failed her. So he set off for his training with Jiraiya in hopes of becoming stronger.

Within those three years that Naruto was gone, Kiba and Kankuro’s relationship grew stronger and their love grew deeper. Yet, Gaara came to the decision that he wanted to become Kazekage. He was going to leave alone in the night when Kankuro and Temari offered to travel with him. They proposed that they could be his bodyguards but in reality, they hoped that they could grow closer to each other once more.

Gaara accepted.

The Sand siblings left for their native land, leaving their lovers behind. Shikamaru and Kiba were aware of their plan but they couldn’t go with them. They belonged in the Leaf but promised to write and visit when they could. They just didn’t think that they would have to go to the Sand so soon.

Kiba was happy to hear that the Kazekage welcomed his children back to the village with open arms and even stepped down for Gaara to surpass him. He just wasn’t expecting to be sprinting to Suna with Shikamaru because the Akatsuki had attacked the Sand, killing Rasa and capturing Gaara. Kiba had even caught word that Kankuro had been poisoned by Sasori and was on his death bed.

Kiba felt a tear fall down his face as he tried to make himself move faster. He couldn’t live with himself if he wasn’t there for Kankuro. He needed to be there to tell Kankuro that he couldn’t leave him just yet. Once they arrived in Suna, Shikamaru went off with the others to try to rescue Gaara while Kiba ran towards the hospital to check on Kankuro.

He raced down the halls and barged into the operating room, where Sakura was extracting more poison from the older male. Sakura looked like she was going to yell at him but then she saw the tears pouring down his face. She said nothing as Kiba ran to Kankuro’s side, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it so that he would know he was there.

“You can’t die on me yet, Kankuro!”

Sakura continued to get the last of the poison out, causing Kankuro to squeeze Kiba’s hand so hard he thought he would break it. When the last of the poison was removed, Kankuro’s eyes slowly cracked open. He looked around the room and gasped in surprise when he realized that Kiba was right beside him holding his hand.

“K-Kiba… what are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you, you fucking idiot!”

“Gaara… they took Gaara… I need to-“

“You’re in no condition to be moving. You need to rest.”

Kankuro tried to sit up but Sakura gently pushed him back down, clearly against him moving around. Kiba kissed Kankuro’s forehead and then pulled away to state, “I know how much Gaara means to you, Kankuro, so don’t worry… I’ll bring him home for you, I promise.”

Before Kiba left Kankuro pulled his hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. Kiba blushed at the sweet gesture and slowly took his hand from his lover. Kiba nodded to Sakura and the two of them ran out of the room. Kankuro stared at the ceiling and smiled, there was no way Kiba was going to fail him. He was just like Naruto and he never went back on his word.

Getting Gaara back did not come without consequences. Gaara had died from getting his tailed beast extracted from him but Lady Chiyo made the brave sacrifice and gave her life for Gaara’s. Kankuro was waiting for everyone at the entrance of the gate, leaning against the wall for support. He squinted as he saw figures moving towards Suna in the distance.

He smiled when the figures got closer, revealing Lee’s team, Naruto’s team, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Temari. Kankuro was shaking when they got to him, revealing that Akamaru was carrying both Gaara and Chiyo on his back. Gaara fell into his brother’s arms while Chiyo’s body fell into Kiba’s arms. Kankuro was about to say something when Akamaru sat in front of Chiyo, letting out a long, sad howl.

Kiba’s head hung over her body as Akamaru howled once more. Kankuro was at a loss for words. Akamaru doing that howl meant that he was in mourning. Kankuro and Gaara got down on their knees in front of Chiyo, hanging their heads in silent prayer. The Sand had lost precious people from the Akatsuki’s attack but they had rid Sasori from the world as well. But it didn’t make up for Rasa and Chiyo’s death.

They still weren’t here.

* * *

Things didn’t exactly get better right away either. Of course, they had to kill off the Akatsuki members but doing that led the entire nation towards the Fourth Great Shinobi War. The war was long and took many lives, including Neji’s. But the war was also a catalyst for many relationships.

Naruto and Gaara had finally found each other. Tenten found love in Lee and Sakura rejected Sasuke for her chance at love with Ino. Yet, the most memorable moment was when Kankuro proposed to Kiba right after the war. The war really showed Kankuro how much Kiba meant to him. He couldn’t stand the thought of never being able to marry Kiba if his life had gotten cut short.

Their wedding was beautiful. Purple flowers were everywhere and their friends from all over the nation had come to support them on their special day. Kankuro couldn’t help but smile when he saw Tsume walking her son down the aisle. Kiba looked absolutely stunning in his tuxedo and his mother was just as beautiful in a red dress. Tsume kissed her son’s cheek and motioned for him to join Kankuro.

Kankuro and Kiba held each other’s hands as Tsunade began the ceremony. Soon enough, it was time for the grooms to share their vows. Kankuro received his paper from his best man, Gaara, while Kiba had gotten his paper from his “maid of honor,” Shino. The two of them looked at their papers and then back up at each other, silently telling the other male to go first.

Kankuro rolled his eyes playfully before reading off his paper first, “He was five years old when his father walked out. So he looked for love in other men and tried to act strong. As he sat there on his bed thinking about what his dad had said, tears streamed from his eyes. I heard him crying out that night, saying how he was lost and scared.”

Everyone’s hearts were aching, were vows supposed to be this sad? Kankuro carried on anyways, “He cried out to God, saying he wasn’t sure if he could make it much farther. He asked if God was listening and asked for Him to give His son a helping hand. Well, the boy who cried that night grew into a boy who became my pride and joy.”

Tears were in Kiba’s eyes as he listened to his lover speak about him, “I’ve done my best to love him like no man could. I’ve done my best to give him the peace he didn’t receive from his father. I want to be with him even when I’m 99 years old just so I can grab his hand and tell him that there is a God up there who heard my prayers when I was a child.”

The tears fell down Kiba’s cheeks silently as Kankuro finished his vows, “I was just like him when my family left my father. I cried to God asking for a sign and he brought me to Konoha. I was lost and afraid but then God answered my prayers because… because He sent me you, Kiba, and you are the greatest gift that I could’ve ever received. I will love you until the end of time.”

“Kankuro…”

“You're too pretty to cry, Kiba.”

Kiba wiped his tears away before reading from his paper, “We’re so used to walking in a straight line but I realized that neither of us are very good at following directions. We fell out of line but I’d fall anywhere with you, I’m by your side. I want you to know I’m not afraid anymore. One day a boy walked out of my life, only for a man to take his place.”

Those words spoke volumes to Kankuro. He was at a loss for words as Kiba continued, “Well, you’re the only one I see and that’s one thing I know that won’t change. I will never stop trying. I will never stop watching you as you leave. I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me. I will never stop holding you hand. I will never stop choosing you.”

Kankuro’s eyes widened as Kiba started crying as he stated his vows, “I will never get used to you. With these vows to you, it’s not a momentary phase. You are my life and I know I don’t deserve you… but you love me just the same. You still get my heart racing. I always want to keep your gaze. You’re the one I want to be with when we’re grey and old. You’re the one I want to love for the rest of my life.”

Kankuro couldn’t help but lean in to wipe the tears away for Kiba, who just smiled and laughed at him. Once Kiba and Kankuro were settled, Tsunade said her last words and made the couple say their “I do’s” to finish it off. As soon as she said they could now kiss, Kankuro wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Kiba’s slender waist and Kiba couldn’t help but snake his arms around Kankuro’s neck.

The two leaned in and kissed, ignoring the people who were clapping for them. They ignored the guys who were wolf whistling at them. They ignored the cameras flashing on them. They ignored the flowers being thrown at them. They ignored everything around them because all that mattered was this moment. The moment that they went from two people to one.

When they pulled away, Kankuro grinned and picked his husband up into his arms. He held a laughing Kiba in his arms bridal style, both of them screaming how they were finally fucking married. Kiba was waving at everyone, yelling how he finally fucking married his best friend. Kankuro couldn’t help but smile at those words. He really did fall in love with his best friend.

That night, the two lovers sat in a grass field looking up at the stars. The two of them didn’t say anything. They reflected on their lives together. How Kankuro and Kiba went from strangers to friends to comrades to lovers to married partners. Kankuro placed his hand on top of Kiba’s, smiling as Kiba leaned into him. They both let out a love filled sigh.

_It’s nice to have a friend..._

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for tuning into another one of my stories! Thank you for bearing with the changes and the quick walkthrough of their relationship. I hope that everyone enjoyed it and that y'all will stick around for another one if I make one? Maybe? Well, it's back to thinking of more Kankukiba story ideas so hopefully I'll see you on the next one! Sorry got any mistakes! Thank you again!


End file.
